TT in an NCIS scene
by La Diable Blanche
Summary: A scene from the start of an NCIS episode using everyone's favourite TT characters. I own neither. Rated for teen stuff mentioned in it and is AU


One day a group of teenagers were being herded into a room for a talk. They all had Hello. _My name is..._ stickers stuck to their shirts, or in one case their forehead. A few had them filled in their sticker right as they knew the tanned, blonde haired speaker who was leading them into the room. Ms. Morse was there to talk about inappropriate behavior in a team. She started up a laptop for the slide show Mal gave her. Dick had gone over it after, putting it in lay mans terms and removed some slides to keep it kid friendly.  
"Hello. I'm Megan Morse and I've been sent here to have a talk with you all about inappropriate behavior in a team situation." she blushed lightly as weak coughs masked some laughs. "An example of this would be a teammate showing you a cartoon or photo of a sexual nature."  
Garfield Logan, one of the attendees, leaned back in his chair to talk to the girl, Rachel Roth, behind him. "If you're lucky." he said smirking.  
Ms. Morse glared at him and continued. "Or a teammate's hand 'accidentally' brushes against your body."  
Rachel leans over the desk in front of her so she's behind Gar and whispers "If you're _really_ lucky." Which made the boys face contort slightly and Ms Morse continued on.  
"Physical contact can be divided into 3 categories:" She brought up a slide of a traffic light. "green light, which includes normal behavior; yellow light, which includes borderline behavior such as hugging someone or-"  
Kori Anders stood up and raised her hand.  
"Yes Ms Anders?"  
"What is wrong with hugging my friends? I hug them all the time." Kori asked wondering who didn't like hugging.  
"You may see it as friendly Ms Anders but your teammates could find it offensive."  
Kori took in a sharp breath as Richard Grayson, the boy beside the girl almost whacked his head in his desk. "You all get offended when I hug you?" She asked.  
Everyone quickly assured the Tamaranean princess that they didn't find her hugs offensive  
She smiled and floated slightly. "Thank you friends. I am now hugging you all in my head!" She said happily.  
Ms Morse was starting to look annoyed. "I'm sorry Ms Anders, but the rules I've been given to explain are very specific about this point. You have to ask your teammate for permission before making physical contact."  
The girl looked shell-shocked. "Everytime?!"  
Ms Morse looked peeved now. "Yes."  
Kori deflated and sat down again.  
"Now, finally, there's red light behavior. Such as deliberate, unwelcome touching-"  
Garfield was leaning back on his chair again and was dozing peacefully. Rachel leaned forward over the desk and, listening to Rude, licked his ear. Garfield got a fright and jumped up, wiping his ear, interrupting Ms Morse for the second time that day.  
"A question, Mr Logan?" She asks, trying to not laugh at him.  
He heard the smile and lightly glared at the older woman. "Yes actually. What if someone were to hit you on the back of the head, like-"  
Garfield then proceeded to demonstrate a "Gibbs slap" to the speaker, using Richard, to his right, for his demonstration, Richard swung his arm out to punch Garfield, only to hit below the belt and causing Garfield to take in a sharp breath. Ms Morse glares at them both and they looked sheepish and both apologise to each other.  
"-that."  
"Absolutely. Are you saying that this has actually happened before?" She asked.  
Garfield glances at Victor Stone, who is leaning against the wall next to Karen Beecher, before he replies. "No. I was just wondering." He sat down as Richard semi-calmly raises his hand.  
"Yes Mr Grayson?" Ms Morse asked, exasperated.  
"What if one of your teammates..."  
The communicator in Victor's arm flashed lightly. "Cyborg." He said turning his attention to the caller.  
"...is always making jokes about your height?"  
Ms Morse was starting to look forward to the spa day she was getting paid with. "Can we please keep this discussion focused on the topic of-"  
Victor, with his halo rings off and as Cyborg, interrupted her mid rant. "Sorry Ms Morse, but Dr. Light has been spotted at the power plant and Control Freak is at the mall. There are no casualties yet but Control Freak has a new remote. Any ideas Rob?"  
The raven haired hero swapped his sunglasses for a domino mask. "Beast Boy, Cyborg and I'll go to the mall and get Control Freak. Starfire, you and Raven go and bring Dr. Light back to jail then meet us back at the mall."  
The almost forgotten speaker, spoke up. "I was told 'Don't mark anyone down until after you're finished.' Batman's gonna kill me."  
Karen raised her hand and Ms Morse pointed to her. "We can take excellent notes Megan and none of us will tell Batman."  
Our favourite martian girl waved at her adopted brother and friends, smiling slightly. "Go and don't get eaten Gar. Rita and Mento just got used to me. They'll hold it against me if you die."  
He smiled. "I'll try. And I'll haunt them if they go after you Megs.  
She looked at Robin who nodded. "Titans, move out!" He said as the 5 ran into action.  
"I always hated that line." She said as she turned back to 2 laughing red-haired boys, a smirking raven haired girl and 17 people whose mouths had hit the ground.


End file.
